That One Night
by Dragonflys-Girl
Summary: [MacStella] An unplanned, overreaction from Stella led to some feelings revealed.


Title: That One Night

Author: Peach

Rating: PG

Category: Angst / Romance

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Don't sue please

Spoilers: Til Death Do We Part

* * *

"I heard you stopped a wedding today," Stella said while leaning against the doorframe of Mac's office.

"So they can live happily ever after," he repeated what he said to the groom.

She didn't move from her spot from the doorway but stayed to look at her friend and boss. They had known each other for over a decade now. The two of them hooked up when she first transferred from narcotics and immediately she felt the sparks between them. If only he wasn't already engaged ...

"Stella?" He had moved to stand in front of her when she took a little trip down the memory lane. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded, hoping to convince him as well as herself. "Just thinking."

"Anything you wanna share?"

"Not at the particular moment," she said with a coy smile and finally moved into his office, "Mac, how are you?"

"I'm fine," he answered without making eye contact.

She reached out and touched his arm, turning him around with gentle pressure, "Honestly, Mac. How are you doing?"

The former Marine sighed and turned to look at his partner, "You've gotten too good at reading me."

"I'm paid to be observant," she shrugged, but wouldn't look away.

"I'm ... well enough," he finally said.

Stella watched the man in front of her and felt as if he aged 10 years after his admission. He had gotten too good at hiding his emotions.

They were both silent after the exchange. Stella continued to watch him while Mac continued to avoid her gaze. There wasn't much she could do. He acted like it was nothing with others around the lab. Not even the others on his team noticed something was different after he'd come back from the church. His light mood had fooled Danny and Aiden, but not her. She had seen him when he was happy, and she was there when his heart broke. She could see, from his eyes, that the visits to the churhc had brought back memories he tried burying for so long, and his outward light-heartedness was nothing but an act to keep everyone at bay.

But Stella had never been one to be kept way.

"You want to talk?" she broke the silence tentatively.

"Not particularly," he gave up avoiding her, too, it seemed, because he finally looked her in the eyes when he spoke.

"You know I'm always here for you, Mac, right?" she asked, reaching out again and this time, let her hand rub his cheek, hoping she could rub those stress and pain away.

"Stella ..."

She took her hand back as if she was burned. She could hear the warning in his voice, and she shook herself mentally. What was she thinking? She had kissed him in the lab on impulse already - wasn't making a fool of herself once enough? She had to go and make imbalance in their relationship again.

"I'll," she stumbled, trying to find the right word to ease the awkwardness of the situation. "I'll be on call if you need me. Good night, Mac."

She fled before he could response.

* * *

Stella was alone in her apartment, Ave Maria in the background. She had half a glass of tequila - the other half already in her empty stomach - on the coffee table in front of her. The light was dim.

That was the perfect setting to once again look back at her existence in New York City.

She had never known her parents. She wasn't too sure if it were a good thing as Cornor claimed. He at least had the memories to work with. She had none.

Her childhood memories were filled with morning prayers and strict lessons with the nuns. Sure, the Sisters at St. Basil's were great, but there were so many orphans and not enough of them.

She had been alone her whole life, and she had thought she wsa fine with that. She had lived her whole life in solitude; she could definitely remain a lone existence in the city. That was before she met Mac.

Damn that man for giving her a taste of what it was like to have someone she could love. She had never had someone she would love. It simply had been too painful in the orphanage to love someone - they could up and leave in a moment's notice, and that would create a void in her heart.

Stella picked up the glass from the coffee table and drained the liquid all at once. She needed the release tonight.

Her mind flew back to when she kissed him in front of all the other lab techs. She had coveted doing it for a long time, but had never actually acted on the desire. She had finally done it, and now she was embarrassed as hell.

She had no business kissing Mac, who was, technically, her superior, in the office. She didn't have that privilege. Not at all. Maybe she would feel better if her heart didn't flutter after she had walked out of the room (Flack and Danny called her on the smile she had on her face and had asked if she was alright worriedly.)

Now, simply because she had given in on the long-desired action of hers, she didn't know how she could face the man again. It wasn't that Stella didn't have confident about the relationship. She knew there was something going on between them, but she also knew of Mac's loyalty. She didn't stand a chance; she never had.

The cell phone interrupted her thought, and she annoyedly hunt for it in her purse and flipped it open, "Bonasera."

"Open the damn door, Stella, or I'm going to break it down." It was him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been knocking at your door for the past 5 minutes. I think your neighbours are going to call our colleagues here very soon now."

Groaning, she threw the cell phone on the couch and pulled the heavy oak door open to reveal the man who had been taunting her thoughts.

"Do you need me to come in?" Work, she decided. Talk about work. That would be the safest territory.

"This has nothing to do with work and we both know it," he answered, making his way into her comfortable and homey apartment and closed the door behind him. "I want to talk to you."

"We're talking," she was as stubborn as he was.

"Damn it, Stella. Let me talk."

She shrugged.

"I don't know if what is happening between us," he started.

"Maybe there is nothing," she interrupted despite his earlier demand. "I mean, it was just a simple chaste kiss on the cheek by an over-reacting colleageue, right? What's the point to dwell on it? I mean - "

"Stella, listen!" he said in a slightly louder tone - not yelled though. Mac Taylor never yelled, especially not at Stella Bonesera.

"What? You know, just forget it ever happened, alright? Will it make you feel better if I promise it will not happen again? I will promise if that will give you your peace of mind and all," she ran off again, and this time, Mac looked a little less patient.

Stella was about to open her mouth to go on speaking when suddenly, a pair of soft, warm lips silenced her. The pressure was light, and it took Stella a minute to clear her head and realize what was happening.

By then, she was already responding to the gentle pressure automatically.

"Should we be doing this?" she asked, a little breathless, when they finally broke apart.

"It's a little late to ask that question now, isn't it?"

"If you want to pretend this has never happened, I'll understand," she murmured softly.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know, Mac," Stella pulled away and started flinging her hand around, gesturing wildly. "Because this is not the wisest thing to do? Because you're still in love with Claire? Just because?"

His bigger hands captured hers and he held them close to his heart. "You really need to start listening to me when I have something to say," he claimed before moving in to kiss her firmly on the lips, again.

She stared at him, eyes wide.

"There, that answered your questions?" he asked softly. His tone was serious, but there were hints of teasing in his eyes.

"I don't know," Stella responded with a seemingly thoughtful expression, "but I'm sure if you do that one more time, I will be pretty sure about what you mean."

He laughed at her response, and she quickly joined him, "So, what do I get for confirming my answers yet again for you?"

"How about me?"

He grinned and dived in. This time, it didn't stop with one passionate kiss.


End file.
